Runner Runner
by Lady Yuu
Summary: Una competencia entre las naciones para saber quien tiene el auto más rápido y encima hacer promoción. La culpa es de USA por querer siempre ser el mejor y ahora más frente a Italia.


_**Disclaimer: ningún personaje, país ni nada me pertenece, sólo este humilde fic o intento de fic.**_

_**Espero no tener ningún problema por haber puesto algunas marcas de automóviles, no era mi intención, leí las reglas y no vi nada que lo impidiera si estoy mal, me dicen.**_

_**De qué va, de una competencia automovilística por ver quien tiene el carro más veloz y más mono de todo el planeta. Todo por culpa de Estados Unidos que siempre quiere ser el mejor en todo, pero esta vez… le costará trabajo demostrarlo.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Runner, Runner.<strong>_

― No sabes lo que dices, americano— dijo Lovino Vargas con aire de insuficiencia.

Subió a su Ferrari, encendió el motor y rió.

― Ese tonto no sabe lo que dice, hermano. Cree que uno de sus automóviles puede competir con nuestro amado Ferrari.

Feliciano Vargas exclamó fuerte, luego emitió una sonrisa juguetona y silenciosa.

— Nos retó a una competencia contra su Corvette. Va a comer polvo ese americano.

Al final, Feliciano no contuvo su burla y se rió tan fuerte que Alfred lo tomó como una falta de respeto.

― Italianos creídos— musitó y se fue.

La cita sería en una semana, tiempo suficiente para alinear los autos y buscar un buen sitio donde correr. Era evidente que Estados Unidos perdería. El Ferrari era una poderosa máquina de carreras. Era bien sabido que los mejores en crear autos eran los italianos. Alfred por mucho que lo intentara no tendría oportunidad de competir con ese motor de velocidad. Sin embargo, el orgullo norte americano lo hacía actuar a veces deliberadamente y siempre querer ser el mejor en todo.

Llegó a su casa y les exigió a los mecánicos que le entregaran el mejor Corvette y más veloz que tuvieran. Así fue. Incluso lo pintaron con las barras y las estrellas, algo distintivo para alguien que quiere siempre llamar la atención.

Por otro lado, los hermanos Vargas estaban relajados y no tenían ninguna presión, todo era igual. Desgraciadamente para ellos, la noticia se disperso gracias a Alfred que comenzó a hacer la carrera pública, sabía que si ganaba esa competencia tendría más ventas y el nombre de su empresa en el numero uno y así pondría en su lugar a esos italianitos presuntuosos.

A lo que a muchos otros desagrado, pues no querían ser sólo espectadores cuando ellos tenían también sus bólidos para presumir y conseguir más ventas. Tal fue el caso de Inglaterra y Francia que en seguida se apuntaron a la competencia.

Arthur en una entrevista anunció que competiría con su Aston Martin negro con asientos de piel, estaba un poco indeciso si elegir ese o el Jaguar, tomando en cuenta que el mercado automotriz inglés es reducido pero el más elegante del mercado. Hizo una serie de pruebas en TV. Los hermanos Vargas miraron sin darle mucha importancia mientras comían pasta.

― Ellos no saben en el dilema se han metido— concretó Romano, luego mordió su pizza. Veneciano prefería ver su plato de pasta a la TV.

Más tarde Francia se presentaría con un Coupé Cabriolet de Peugeot color azul celeste que impacto más por el color que por el motor del auto. Lovino comentó que Francis no llegaría ni a pasar la tercera vuelta, ese auto era una estafa. Francis modelaba junto al auto y hablaba en un hermoso francés que cautivaba a las mujeres.

Luego por la noche, Veneciano se sorprendió al ver a Ludwig corriendo una pista sobre un Porsche platinado. Lo oyó decir que fue complicado elegir el auto ya que la BMW y Mercedes Benz tenían mucha emoción de participar.

― No es justo, no quiero competir con él. ¡No! Con Alemania no— gimoteó el hermano menor.

Al terminar la muestra de su auto, dijo que gustaba de la velocidad pero no tanto para competir. Lo hacía por órdenes de su jefe. Quería que recordaran su poderío en el automovilismo. La entrevista duró unos quince minutos más y terminó la emisión.

A la mañana siguiente cuando, pensaron que todos los competidores estarían y nadie más entraría a la carrera, no fue así. El imponente Ivan Braginsky saludó a la prensa en compañía de varios directores y mecánicos para anunciar su entrada a la competencia. Los italianos estaban sorprendidos, pues jamás había escuchado de un deportivo ruso. El vehículo estaba dotado de dos potentes escapes y válvulas de nitro. Se apartó la tela que cubría al Marussia blanco que manejaría el ruso. Mientras seguían hablando de las cualidades del auto, Rusia haría varias demostraciones. Lovino se atragantó con la leche y escuchó a su jefe gritar: "¡Maldita sea! Ese auto de Rusia puede ganar la carrera!"

Veneciano lo vio imposible, aunque el carro era de verdad imponente, igual que su conductor. El sonido del motor era tremendamente fuerte. La velocidad que alcanzaba podía igualar a la del Ferrari. El jefe de Italia estaba desesperado, no quería perder. Romano negó con la cabeza y le aseguró a su jefe que no perderían. Salió de la casa y fue a ver a los técnicos para ver como andaba su Ferrari.

Veneciano sin embargo, estaba un poco nervioso y asustado, esta carrera que sólo había sido un reto con Estados Unidos se estaba convirtiendo en algo universal, como una guerra disfrazada con llantas y velocidad. Incluso Honda Kiku entró a la competencia. Estaba serió en el televisor. Su Nissan 300ZX lo dejo perplejo, más porque aseguraban que era el automóvil más veloz del mundo y superaría al Ferrari y al Corvette en menos minutos.

― ¡AH! Kiku… ¿por qué me haces esto? Van a humillarnos, creo— dijo con lágrimas el italiano. El miedo y la competencia potencial se presentaron.

Al cabo de unas horas Lovino regresó con buenas noticias pidió que le hicieran mejoras al Ferrari, algo que no esperarían en la carrera pues todos esperaban ver al clásico en acción.

El siguiente competidor que se anunció fue Corea con un Spira de Hyundai. El muchacho sonreía feliz, bastante. Aseguró que no estaba en la carrera para demostrar que era el mejor carro del mundo, si no para demostrar que era mejor que Japón. Hubo un silenció en el audio.

― Creo que la competencia se salió de control— dijo Veneciano― van a empezar a hacer rencillas personales. ¡Todo es tú culpa, hermano!

— No seas chillón. Es la culpa del norte americano por su afán de querer ser mejor que los demás. No debió haber dicho a nadie de nuestra competencia. Es él quien tiene la culpa, no yo.

Mientras los Vargas peleaban en la sala. Llegó China a hacer su aparición por televisión, presumiendo su automóvil, un Chery rojo con el tatuaje de un dragón en los costados. Rugía. Sin embargo, ambos hermanos sudaron una gota, sabían que Yao no sería competencia, sólo quería estar presente. Habían oído que clonó algunas marcas, típico en él.

Aunque más tarde Suecia aparecería también, como detalle con un automóvil el cual su nombre era difícil de pronunciar: Koenigsegg CCX. El rostro de Berwald seguía serio y estoico, creo que no sabía la capacidad que tenía su automóvil. Era una ráfaga de luz. Y como era de esperarse, Dinamarca no permitiría que Suecia se llevara la admiración por su carro, así que se apunto y presentó su auto dorado, el Zenvo ZT1. A juzgar por su apariencia era similar a muchos otros, pero por dentro era un laberinto de cables y motores.

Lovino comenzó a sentir preocupación. Llegó Holanda con un modelito de auto bastante extraño y muy difícil de pronunciar, Heijnsdijk Sportscars, el holandés quería enseñarle al mundo que él también podía construir autos veloces y muy dinámicos. Aunque Romano no entendía por qué ese afán de ponerles nombres extravagantes y raros.

Finalmente ya no huno nadie más que se presentara a la carrera, ya sea porque no tenían ganas o en su caso no tenían autos para competir.

Todo lo que sucedió hizo reflexionar a Lovino. Así que cambió las reglas, todos llevarían a un copiloto, siendo así, podrían ser más cautelosos y no exhibir su velocidad al máximo para luego estrellarse en alguna esquina.

Mónaco ofreció su casa, ella era experta en carreras y sería la juez, también quien mantendría el orden. Nadie se negó.

El día de la competencia llegó. Miles de personas estaban en la pista con sus banderas correspondientes y ánimos. Los medios de comunicación concentrados y las televisoras emitirían cada detalle.

Los hermanos Vargas dieron un vistazo a cada uno de los autos. Lovino presumía de sus conocimientos mecánicos y alagaba a quien lo merecía. La risa de Alfred lo distrajo, lo vio dando entrevistas y haciéndose el poderoso como siempre. Esperaba que se estrellara.

― Ludwig, ¿por qué quieres competir contra nosotros? Vamos a ganar. No quiero ganarte— Feliciano abrazó al alemán, estaba haciendo berrinche otra vez.

― Quieres calmarte, es sólo una carrera de exhibición. No es algo personal. No pasa nada. Este bebe corre muy bien— dio dos golpecitos al cofre del Porsche. Al momento, Prusia se asomó por la ventanilla y sonrió con maldad a Italia.

― No seas llorón, somos expertos en esto, ¿cierto West?— Alemania no respondió, por si acaso, él iba a conducir.

Italia se fue, un poco triste por tener que competir con Alemania, pero confiaba en que todo saldría bien. Estados Unidos llevó de copiloto a Canadá, quien no estaba seguro de subir al Corvette, eso de la velocidad no era su fuerte y no confiaba nada en su hermano mayor quien seguía riendo frente a las cámaras.

Inglaterra le había pedido a Australia que lo acompañara, sería bueno tener a alguien con quien pudiera hablar en su idioma y si era necesario lo presionara para ganar. El australiano al principio no quería, él sólo viajaba en jeeps y un Aston Martin era mucho para él, pero le gustaba la adrenalina y las aventuras.

Por su parte, Francia llevó a España. Antonio comentó que no sabía nada de autos, y una vez había construido uno para Formula 1. Estaba seguro que Francis no ganaría nada, sólo molestar un poco a Inglaterra y eso lo divertía.

Dentro de la máquina de Rusia, iba Natasha. El pobre Iván quería llevar a Lituania o Estonia que eran más centrados, pero su hermanita se coló así que no pudo hacer nada para correrla. Era aventurera y la velocidad no era un límite para ella cuando ha estado en el frente de una guerra. Además ambos tenían ganas de demostrar lo poderosos que eran los soviéticos.

Del otro lado, estaba Dinamarca con Noruega discutiendo sobre usar o no, un amuleto que Islandia les dio para darles suerte en la carrera. Suecia y Finlandia los miraban preocupados. Los ojos de la prensa los seguían para todas partes. China y Hong Kong esperaban dentro del auto, un poco resignado Hong Kong, sabía que perderían si no es que quedaban en último lugar. Japón seguía hablando con los técnicos mientras Vietnam esperaba dentro, decidió llevarla a ella porque Taiwan no quería tener preferencias por ningún asiático. Los gemelos Corea y Corea del Norte jugaban divertidos dentro de su auto y se prometían, si no ganar la carrera, humillar a Japón. Holanda esperó con paciencia que anunciaran la salida, iba en compañía de su hermana que miraba nerviosa a todos lados. Nunca se había subido a un automóvil deportivo y no sabía que sucedería.

En las gradas, Hungría, Suiza, Liech y Austria, apoyaban con todo a la escuadra alemana por obvias razones. Seychells tenía las banderas de Reino Unido y Francia en las manos y las agitaba con fuerza. Tahilandia apoyaba a Japón, sólo porque la vietnamita lo acompañaba, Tibet se mantuvo neutral, Mongolia apoyó a Corea. Estonia iba con Suecia y ondeaba su bandera. Lituania llevaba una bandera de Bielorrusia, quería apoyarla a ella, haciendo caso omiso a Rusia. Polonia apoyó a los italianos, sabía que ellos ganarían. Letonia no sabía a dónde ir. Ucrania llevaba una camisa de Rusia y sonreía nerviosa. Sealand gritaba fuerte el nombre de Inglaterra. Islandia con su bandera de Dinamarca. Grecia dividió su apoyo entre Japón e Italia, sabía que los hermanos italianos eran buenos y le agradaba mucho Japón. Egipto quería apoyar a alguien que no tuviera mucho apoyó, así que ondeó la bandera de los Países Bajos. Turquía sin embargo, no se decidía y terminó por apoyar a Francia, seguramente no ganaría pero al menos era neutral. Cuba prefirió no apoyar a nadie, si Canadá compitiera solo, quizá lo animaría a él. Nueva Zelanda apartado de todos, también apoyaba a Reino Unido.

Luego de unos minutos anunciaron que pronto comenzaría la carrera y todos debían tomar sus lugares.

Los motores se oyeron en toda la pista. "RUN, RUN" una serie de preguntas hizo la prensa. Hubo un silencio largo. Mónaco apareció frente a los autos en dos filas. Llevó consigo una bandera a cuadros. Todos esperaron la luz verde y que la chica ondeara la bandera. Se oyó una alarma. La luz verde se encendió, Mónaco agitó la bandera y una ola de viento alborotó su cabello. Todos los autos arrancaron.

Se narraba el trayecto de los autos. A la cabeza iban los italianos, luego Estados Unidos y Japón, seguidos de Dinamarca y Suecia que iban codo a codo. Detrás Rusia, Corea y Francia. Alemania y Holanda, Reino Unido aceleró y lo rebasó. China iba al final.

Correrían treinta vueltas. En las primeras diez los lugares cambiaban constantemente, Rusia llegó a estar en primer lugar y Holanda en último. Un vaivén de posiciones y la velocidad era quien reinaba. Hubo incluso expectación porque Estados Unidos iba a chocar e Inglaterra pudo estrellarse contra una barrera de contención. La gente gritó fuerte cuando faltaban cinco vueltas. Las más nerviosas de toda la competencia.

Alemania iba a la cabeza, pero Japón lo rebaso. Suecia y Dinamarca seguían luchando entre ellos. Francia en la vuelta cuatro, cuando Inglaterra iba a posesionarse del tercer lugar, lo chocó por la defensa trasera, sacándolo de la carrera. Corea dio todo de sus velocidades sólo para alcanzar a Japón y derraparse frente a él para cerrar el paso. Ambos quedaron descalificados. Aún no terminaba la cuarta vuelta cuando Holanda llegó en primer lugar. Alemania iba detrás. Con tres carros fuera, la competencia empezó a ser más reñida. Suecia y Dinamarca iban tras Alemania luchando por el segundo lugar. Italia iba tras ellos y en la espalda llevaban a Rusia. Lo que los hizo acelerar más. Estados Unidos y China seguían, pero algo sucedió con el motor del chino que se quedo parado a media carrera.

Ya no había ningún asiático que pudiera demostrar su supremacía. Francia se enfrentó con Alemania quien quedo atrás en la tercera vuelta porque Suecia y Dinamarca lo superaron. Los alemanes seguían controlando la velocidad, pero a causa de la desesperación de Prusia quien apretó el acelerador. Inició una pelea dentro del auto los que los llevó a estamparse en un árbol. Francia se río e iba alcanzar a los escandinavos cuando de pronto vio pasar a los italianos. Cuando iba acelerar, una ráfaga de aire lo hizo dar vueltas hasta salir de la pista. El aire fue causado por la velocidad del auto ruso que paso a los italianos y se posesionó en el tercer lugar tras de Suecia y Dinamarca que entre ellos el primer y segundo lugar quedaban. Los italianos mediaban su distancia y velocidad. Llegaron a la segunda vuelta. Estados Unidos y Rusia volvieron a encontrarse como en los viejos tiempos de la guerra fría. Rusia logró oír la risa de Alfred desde su automóvil. Eso lo puso de mal humor y aceleró con el nitro. Este mismo cubrió el cofre del Corvette de Alfred que empezó a incendiarse. Inmediatamente se alejó de la carrera.

Sólo quedaban Suecia, Dinamarca, Holanda, Italia y Rusia. Iban a para la primera vuelta, la que definiría al ganador. Extrañamente al pasar por la línea de inició, Suecia se detuvo, dejando pasar a Dinamarca que al contrariase por esa acción perdió el control del auto y quedó fuera. Holanda iba a la cabeza, luego Rusia e Italia al final.

Los que quedaron fuera se juntaron en una barda para ver el final de la carrera. Suecia dijo que detuvo el auto porque se le terminó la gasolina y ahí no había pits a quienes recurrir. Dinamarca estaba furioso consigo mismo. Francia seguía burlándose del británico que no pudo ni competir por el primer lugar. China medió la discusión entre Corea y Japón que le reclamaba haberse atravesado en su camino. Estados Unidos dijo que cuando bajara el ruso le daría un golpe por tramposo. Los alemanes discutían entre ellos, si no hubiera sido por la necedad de acelerar de Gilbert no hubiera perdido la oportunidad de ganar, iban bien.

La última vuelta. Rusia y Holanda se disputaban el primer lugar. Italia iba detrás. Entonces, mientras Rusia y Holanda peleaban. Italia rebaso a ambos, colocándose en el primer lugar. Y así ganaron la carrera. Holanda y Rusia ambos quedaron en segundo lugar.

La gente gritó. España estaba feliz, corrió al Ferrari y abrazó a Romano. Veneciano salió y buscó a Ludwig para saber si estaba bien. Rusia al salir del auto, movió su cuello, estaba adolorido. Alfred corrió para golpearlo pero se encontró con Bielorrusia quien le dijo que lo de lanzarle nitro fue su idea. Holanda ayudó a salir a Bélgica del auto, estaba mareada. Competir contra Rusia le dio mucho miedo.

La prensa fue con los italianos. Estos hablaron poco. Dijeron que la clave para ganar no era la velocidad, era la inteligencia y el amor que le pusieras a las cosas.

Lovino se acercó a Alfred quien le daba una pastilla para el mareo a Canadá.

― Eso no hubiera sucedido si no te hubieras aferrado a competir. Ahora vez, el Ferrari es el número uno.

Estados Unidos sonrió, aceptó, sin embargo, no iba a darse por vencido, le aseguró que en los aviones y en las armas era el mejor. Cosa que el ruso negó abiertamente. De nuevo otra pelea por saber quién era mejor. Francia entró en la discusión alegando con la comida. Japón dijo que en el anime. Alemania en el arte moderno. Los hermanos italianos se alejaron poco a poco. Huían antes de que empezaran a querer hacer competencias de moda, cosa en la que ellos sabían que también ganarían.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Este fic fue escrito en menos de dos horas. Lo tenía en la cabeza el día que fui a ver si comprara un auto y porque creo que hace falta más fics de humor donde las onda hetaliana sea así, más IC.<strong>_

_**Como sea, cualquier duda, queja, etc. Bien recibida. **_

_**Gracias por leer.**_


End file.
